Naruto and the user of Shadow and Light
by Kai Smith
Summary: When Naruto finds a strange boy falling out of the sky one night, Naruto and boy's life's are transformed as the boy unleashes a power no one has seen for years since the time of the Sage of six Paths.
1. Chap1 Unleashing the Light and Darkness

**Naruto and the user of Shadow & Light**

Naruto sat outside on top a wooden roof looking up at the stars and the moon, the blonde haired, orange suit clad boy with whisker marks on his face yawned softly, placing a hand on the headband around his forehead as he rubbed the leaf insignia on it.

"I will get stronger so I'll be able to protect my friends and village." Naruto said as he smirked staring at the moon intently with his sapphire blue eyes, he squinted his eyes as he saw a large dark cloud form and saw something falling out of the cloud as it started to fall towards to ground, recognizing it as a person, Naruto jumped up to his feet as he jumped from roof to roof to try and saw the apparent unconscious person from becoming a stain on the ground, Gathering chakra to his feet Naruto took a high leap catching the person as he broke the person's fall as he landed on his feet setting the person down as the moon reflected it's light on the person's face he saw it was a male he was roughly the same age as Naruto 12, a cream complexion he had jet black spiky hair they stuck out in all directions he was lithe frame about 6 feet tall, he was garbed in civilian clothing a simple black short sleeve tee shirt, black long jeans pants, he wore black sneakers, Naruto stared at the male as he shook him "H..Hey wake up." he shouted as the male stayed unresponsive, checking his pulse and finding one Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he placed the unknown male on his back and started to head back to Tazuna's house 'Kakashi-Sensei should know what to do.' Naruto thought as he walked back to the house opening the door he saw Tazuna sitting by the table drinking a glass of water.

"Who do you have there squirt?" Tazuna asked as he looked at the boy on Naruto's back, "What do you mean Tazuna?" Kakashi asked as he walked in leaning agaisnt the doorway as he looked at the boy as well "Uhh well I saw him falling out of a strange black cloud and I save him, but he seems to be unconscious Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said as he looked up at his Sensei "Please Sensei we have to help him." Kakashi looked over at the boy as he sighed "Tazuna do you mind, the kid may actually be hurt." Tazuna waved him off "Go ahead." he said, as Kakashi led Naruto upstairs and to one of the unused rooms as Naruto laid the boy on the bed Kakashi turned to face Naruto "Go ahead to bed Naruto, get some sleep." Naruto nodded as he left the room.

Kakashi looked at the boy as he raised his headband off his eye revealing his Sharingan as he started to look for any genjustus's after he found none and he checked the boy's pockets "Well he's certainly not a ninja, but who is he and why did he fall out of a black cloud." Kakashi thought as he plaed locking seals on the windows and door as he left the boy to sleep.

Naruto awoke early the next morning as he showered and changed his clothes as he headed the room the strange boy was sleeping in, unlocking the seal on the door as he walked in the male was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Naruto shook the male's shoulder as the male stirred as he opened his scorching red eyes as he looked up at Naruto "Huh, w..where am I, who are you?" he asks confused, Naruto grinned as he placed his hands behind his head "Hehe, your in old man Tazuna's house, as for who I am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become Hokage Believe It." Naruto shouted as the male sat up in the bed yawning softly. 'He's kinda loud.' the boy thought as he looked at Naruto intently "Hey Naruto, who exactly is Tazuna, what's a Hokage, I'm a bit lost here on what you mean."

"Tazuna is the bridge builder that we are protecting as part of our mission and a Hokage is the protector/head for our particular ninja village." a voice said from the doorway as Kakashi leaned agaisnt the frame looking at the boy, "Ninja, you guys are ninja's?" he asked confused as he rubbed his forehead "Ughh, head hurts I know ninja's but I can't seem to remember why, y..you guys are from Konoha the village hidden in the leafs, and you your Kakashi the copycat ninja." the boy said as he gripped his head in pain. Kakashi looked at the boy amazed as he walked over to the boy and Naruto as the boy looked closely at Naruto "Wait you have the Kyubii inside you." he said, Kakashi silently reached for a kunai from his pouch as the boy held out his hand to a shocked Naruto "Don't even start to think that I hate you Naruto, you didn't do anything, your just the demon's container, your no demon." Naruto looked at the boy shocked, "H..how do you know that, and y..you don't hate me for having the Kyubii inside me?" he asks, the boy patted Naruto's back "Hell no I don't hate you." Kakashi looked on at the boy "So what else do you know?", the boy thought as he rubbed his head "MMh I know my name is Kai Smith, but I can't seem to remember where I'm from, I can't remember my family either, but I seem to remember a lot of things about you two, Sasuke, Sakura and some of the ninja's in the village, but other than that everything else is a blank." he said wincing as he rubbed his forehead, "It seems you may have amnesia but once the mission is over we'll take you back to the village to get checked out properly okay Kai and we need to see if you're a ninja or can at least use chakra." Kakashi said as he placed a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder as he started to walk off "We'll start after breakfast Oh and Kai you might wanna tell Naruto thanks seeing as though you fell out of the sky last night, Naruto caught you before you hit the ground."

Kai smiled at Naruto gratefully "Thanks Naruto." Naruto grinned his foxy smile "Datte Bayo no problem Kai." he said as he helped Kai stand up as Kai stretched then followed his friend downstairs, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna and Kakashi where at the table eating breakfast as Kai waved to them "Good Morning everyone and Thank you for letting me stay the night Bridge Builder Tazuna." he said politely as he sat down in one of the empty chairs as Naruto did the same. "What a polite boy you are, and Kakashi has already filled me in on what happened to you, no memory of anything other than your name." Kai blinked and was going to say something until he saw Kakashi give him a look as Kai then nodded "Ahh yes just my name, but at least I'm already making friends like my buddy Naruto here." he said grinning. Sasuke just looked at Kai as Sakura shook her head "Making friends with Naruto, he's just a trouble maker." Kai slammed the table as he looked at Sakura angrily "So because he does pranks and a bit of a trouble maker that means he automatically can't have friends, you are so full of yourself pinky at least Naruto has a friend even if it's just me who do you have as a friend, certainly not Mr. broody over there he looks like he's more concerned with getting stronger than being your friend or even dating you, Naruto is my friend regardless of what you may think." Kai said.

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he listened to Kai 'I can see he's going to be an interesting one.' he thought as Sakura looked at the boy stunned as they finished eating Kakashi led his students out to train as Kai stayed inside and held Tsunami clean the table, wash the dishes as Tazuna left to go to work, Tsunami came to Kai with a shopping list as she carried Kai with her into town to buy groceries as they then prepared dinner as Tazuna , and Kakshi and the gang came back ,everyone ate as they went off to bed.

Kai awoke to the sound of yelling the next morning as he ran outside to see what was happening Two bandits where harassing Inari and Tsunami another two where knocked unconscious Kai charged after the first knocking him away from Tsunami as he picked up one of the swords laying next to the knocked out bandits "Inari, get your mother out of here and get the other villagers, I'll hold these guys off you." Tsunami protested "Kai don't." Kai quickly cut her off "Naruto and the others are at the bridge so it's just us so go now please guys." Inari and his mother rushed off as the bandit who was still up attacked Kai, blocking with the katana he took up he soon tired out the bandit as he saw an opening and ran the blade through the bandits chest, blood spraying from the bandit as he screamed out in pain dropping down, Kai looked on as the bandit died "Ok now for the other one." Kai said he then felt pain in his chest looking down at his chest a blade was rammed into his chest from behind as Kai stumbled forward "That's for killing my buddy you damn brat." the other bandit said as Kai fell over into the river as the current swept him away, and he felt his life leaving him as he closed his eyes "S..sorry Naruto." he said as he started to feel darkness take him.

"Wake up Gaki, are you just going to let yourself die." a voice shouted "You can still fight, you must open your eyes." a kinder voice rang out as Kai opened his eyes groaning he was in some kind of cavern from the looks of it, "Hikari, Kuro, is he awake?" an elderly voice asked "Yes." the two voices rang out as an elderly man came in front of Kai as Kai surveyed the man, the man had long shoulder length white hair, his face was covered with a strange looking mask the mask looked animal like but with different colors of tribal marking on it, the man was dressed in a robe the right half black and the left half was white "Ahh your awake now, Hikari and Kuro found you, luckily you where still alive even more lucky you ability is the only thing that stopped Kuro from deciding to kill you." Two very larger than normal wolfs walked into view on either side of the male, the one of the left had Jet black fur with soul piercing yellow eyes, the one of the right had a magnificent white shine to it's fur it's deep green eyes looked on warmly, the black colored wolf smirked showing off it's sharp teeth "I'm Kuro got it memorized?" he said cockily, the white one shook it's head "I'm Hikari and it's a pleasure to meet you, we have been waiting for you for a very long time." she said her tail wagging happily the elderly man nodded "I'm called Kain, and you my friend are the last true user of the Shadow style and the Light style Jutsu's." Kain said as he poured some green looking liquid on the wound on kai's chest from a small vial as Kai cried out "Arrgh that hurts." Kai said Hikari padded over and licked Kai's face tenderly "It's to help you."

A lone brown wolf ran into the cavern "Kain, the humans on the bridge, the ones with the one who smells of fox are losing they are going to be killed along with the villagers." it said Kai's eyes widened as he struggled to get up "I have to help them." Kuro and Hikari nodded "Then let us help you, Kain we have to help him." Kain sighed "Yes I know my ancestors where charge with protecting you, down to me until you true owner comes, and he has now come, Kai quickly if you want to save your friends accept your role as Kuro and Hikari's master." Kai struggled to get up as he looked at the wolfs "Fine whatever it takes to save my friends." both wolfs nodded as Hikari glowed white and Kuro glowed black as the glow from them surrounded Kai as he screamed out as he felt power circulating through him as he then gave an earth shattering howl as the glow of half light and half light as the wolfs turned into a ball of darkness and a ball of light as all threw balls flew out the cavern and straight towards the bridge.

It's my first fanfic so please review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Shadow

**Chapter 2 The Shadow's & Light's Beginning**

_Here's the next chap hope you enjoy it._

On the bridge Kakashi and the rest of team 7 where worse for wear, Kakashi had exhausted his Chakra with his fight with Zabuza and after using the Lighting Blade and Haku taking the blow had killed Haku, Zabuza using the last of his life took out Gato and a few of the bandits, Sasuke appeared dead after the barrage of crystal Ice needles he took for Naruto, Sakura at Sasuke's side sobbing as it appeared her crush was dead, Naruto was by Kakashi panting heavily as they surveyed the large group of bandits left, even with the villagers and Tazuna behind them, the chances of survival where slim, "Damn it can't end here." Naruto said struggling to stand as he panted more glaring at the bandits, the group of bandits smirked as they raced towards the exhausted Team seven as they stopped short as two orbs one light and one pure black slammed into the bridge as a larger orb half white and half black then followed, the light died off the orbs revealing two very large wolfs one pure black and the other pure white, standing in the middle of these two wolfs was Kai as he grinned at Kakashi and the other's, He was now dressed in a black Gi, the top sleeveless underneath he wore a white sleeveless shirt , a obi white colored was around his waist, around his neck on white and black chain hung a circular pendant with the Yin and Yang symbol on it black fingerless gloves with the kanji 光 meaning light on the left glove, while the Kanji 影 **meaning shadow was on the right glove both written in red**, wearing shoes similar to Naruto's own

"Woah Kakashi, Naruto you guys look beat let me, Hikari and Kuro handle this for now." Kai said calmly as he then turned around to face the bandits "H..hey Kai what happened to you?" Naruto asked concerned as he looked at his friend "Hey kid do yourself a favor and just watch your friend will be fine he has us and Both the Shadow and the Light Style Techniques at his disposal." the black wolf said as one of the sword wielding bandits ran at Kai "Regardless of how you appeared and those beasts with you, you will die." he said stabbing Kai in the stomach as Kai then exploded in a burst of shadows "Ninja Art: Shadow Style, Shadow Substitution Jutsu." a voice rang out from above as Kai appeared from the shadow of the one of the pillars on the bridge as Kai fell towards the Bandit forming a couple handseals "Shadow Style: Whirlwind of Shadows." his left hand outstretched as a spinning cone of shadows encased his head landing in front of the bandit he jammed the spinning cone of darkness against the bandits chest as the bandit then flew backwards slamming into a steel beam as he slumped to the ground dead, the other bandits watched the boy wearily as they all began to charge him

"Shadow Style: Weighted Feathers." Kai said as he launched into a flurry of handseals as the bandits slowed then started struggling to move Kakashi was surprised 'What the, what did he do, wait that's a Genjutsu." Kakashi said as he looked at the bandits who where unable to move as Kai whistled, he was still holding the last handseal "Hikari, Kuro it's time now go." Kai said as Hikari and Kuro rushed towards the struggling bandits "G..get these damn feathers off me I can't move." one of the bandits screamed out a the wolfs attacked the bandits savagely as they killed a few of the bandits, meanwhile Kai was counting under his breath "5...4...3...2...1, Kuro Hikari get back." Kai said as he let go of the handseal he was using as he panted softly " H..heh y..you where right Kuro 10 seconds was how long I could hold it for." he said as he then started into a new set of handseals "Make at least let it be one of mine then Master Kai." Hikari said Kai nodded as he finished the last sealing ending it with dragon "Light Style: Shining Dragon Jutsu." he said as he began molding a faint light in both hand putting his hands to getting as though molding a ball the light got bigger as it expanded as the head of a snake type dragon appeared as pushed his palms forehead at the bandits the head of the dragon grew as it rushed at one side of the bandits as it engulfed them in a searing scorching light as their flesh burnt out the other set of remaining bandits ran for it as Kai watched them panting as he then slumped over falling on concrete out cold, Kai." he heard Naruto cry out as darkness took him.

"What the hell is wrong with you that last attack is a rank A move. no wonder he fainted he used up a lot of chakra fighting those bandits." Kakashi shouted out, Kai groaned softly "S..stop shouting I feel sleepy." he said, Kai felt someone shaking him as he awoke and saw Team 7 looking at him Kakashii was the one shaking him "Kai your alright." Naruto said grinning, "Huh I only fainted for a little while." Kai said, Sakura shook her head "No you have been out for the past 4 days." Ksai blinked "F..four days a..are you sure." he said "Sasuke nodded "Because of you we had to wait til you woke up, Tazuna even finished building the bridge." Naruto grinned more "Yup and the best part they named it after me it's called 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' cool right." Naruto said, Kai smiled "Yea it is very cool Naruto." Kai said as he sat up in the bed "Kakashi think we can get a move on now I want to see if any at the leaf village can help me get my memory back." Kai said as Kakashi nodded as he left to speak to Tazuna, "Ok lets go down stair and let Kai freshen up and change into his clothes guys." Sakura said as they left the room Kai looked down at the wolfs looking at him "It's Okay Hikari, Kakashi means well." Kai said petting her head as Hikari nodded and laid down on the floor, Kuro laid down next to her as Kai got out of bed and headed to the bathroom taking a bath and changing back into the clothes he got after becoming Kuro's and Hikari's master."

He left heading downstairs Tsunami greeted him back the stairs and handed Kai a large black rucksack as she smiled "I'm sure you can find some good use for this bag and it has provisions for you all to eat on your trip back to the village." Kai thanked her as he rushed outside his wolf's following him as Kai greted Kakashi and the others as they started to make their way back to the village, "Hey Kai you weren't a ninja before, you didn't even seem to know any Jutsu's so what happened?" Naruto asked, Sakura smacked naruto at the back of his head "Naruto you baka, did you forget Kuro and Hikari explained everything to us, when Kai agreed to his role he instantly learned a few of the moves from them the rest he actually has to learn with time." Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Heh, oh yea I forgot." Sasuke meanwhile watched Kai intently "He has the type of power I'd need to defeat Itachi and now that I have unlocked my Sharingan I just have to watch when he next uses any of his power."

What do you guys think review for who you want to see also learn with Kai, we have Sakura for light and Naruto or Sasuke for darkness.

**Justu Moves and Affects**

Shadow Style: Weighty Feathers  
>Type: Genjutsu<br>Rank: B  
>The Victim sees a multitude of feathers stick to their body, making them feel much heavier.<p>

Shadow Style: Whirlwind of Shadows  
>Type: Ninjutsu<br>Rank: D  
>Damage: Regular<br>A spinning cone of shadows engulfs the user's hand and the user then attempts to slam it into the opponent.


	3. Chapter 3 A new Home, Friends & Sakura

**Chapter 3 A new Home, Friends & Sakura's Change.**

As the group where walking back to the village, Sakura following Sasuke like a love sick puppy, Kakashi's nose was in his book, Kai and Naruto where talking, mostly Naruto was Kai was nodding his head and listening "O..Oh yea when we get to the village we have got to have some Ramen, it's been a while since I had some Ichiraku's Ramen, old man Teuchi and Ayame I'm bringing my appetite." Naruto grinning, Kai chuckled at his friend's antics "Hey Naruto is the Ramen really that good?" Kai asked, Naruto draped an arm over Kai's shoulder as he smirked "Datte Bayo, you better Believe it, it's the food of the Gods, the food of Champions." Kai smiled "MMh sounds really good, I can't wait, hey Kakashi, think I could a bite before we go and see the Hokage." Kakashi looked up from his book "Sorry first the Hokage then you two can go and eat.", Naruto and Kai hung their head's down as Naruto suddenly perked up "Hey Kai the faster we reach to the village to see Ji-Ji Hokage then the faster we can eat, let's crank it into overdrive." Kai looked at Naruto and nodded as the two raced off leaving the others in a cloud of dust behind them, Sasuke frowned "What a bunch of loser's." Sakura agreed with Sasuke "Yea I know right Sasuke-kun." she said smiling at Sasuke, Kakashi just grinned at the two that race off 'Yup those two are pretty much the interesting ones.' he thought, Kuro and Hikari looked at the cloud their master and his friend left behind "That's not the way someone like the master should be behaving." Kuro said, Hikari sighed "Well with a friend like Naruto with him it's possible, and it should be fine, although he may be the master of the Shadow and Light Style's he's still allowed to cut back and have some fun Kuro, he's still a kid after all remember." Kuro just frowned as they rest of the group followed the dust trail the other two left.

Reaching the village gates they found Naruto and Kai leaning against a tree panting loudly as the two looked at the group "What took you guys so long." they asked simultaneously as Kakashi waved them off and walked over to the guards "Hey there Izumo, Kotetsu, what's up?" Kakashi asked, Izumo laughed "Well these two kept running until the crashed into the gate." he said as he pointed to Naruto and Kai who whistled and looked the other way, "Kakashi where'd you pick up that kid anyway, he looks kinda weird, Kami those are some large wolf's." Kotetsu said as he looked at Kuro and Hikari, "Hey we have name's you know." they said angrily as Kuro glared at Kotetsu who held up his hand's defensively "Hey Kuro calm down." Kai said walking over to the large black furred wolf and scratched behind the wolf's ear's the wolf in question wagged his tail before regaining his composure and went by Kakashi's side "Well it's kinda hard to explain, I need to explain it to the Hokage first." the two guards nodded as they let them pass through the gates as Kai looked around at the village "Wow this place looks cool." he said looking at the people civilians and ninja going on with their lives, Kakashi placed a hand on Kai's shoulder "First the hokage remember." Kai nodded as he followed Kakashi and Team 7 to the Hokage's Tower.

"H..hey Naruto." a voice rang out as Naruto turned to see Kiba waving at them, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai following them, Akakamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket and barked playfully, Kiba then saw Kai and the wolf's "Woah those are some nice wolfs, what's their names?" he asked grinning. Kai pet the wolfs on the head "Introduce your self's go on." The black one cleared his throat "I'm Kuro, the wolf of the Shadows." Hikari held out a paw to Kiba "I'm Hikari the wolf of Light, a pleasure to meet you sir." Hikari said pleasantly, Kiba shook her paw in his hand and grinned "You have some really cool wolf's who are you anyway." Kai grasped Kiba's hand in his own and shook it "I'm Kai, helped Kakashi and the other's on a mission but I have nowhere to go, so I came here with Kakashi and the other's." Kurenai looked at the boy curiously as Hinata and Shino introduced themselves, "Who is that boy really Kakashi?" Kurenai whispered to Kakashi "That's what I want to find out." Kakashi answered back softly as Team 8 bid Team 7 and Kai, Kuro and Hikari farewell as they walked of.

Entering the Tower as Kakashi led them to the Hokage's office, knocking on the door, they soon heard a voice say enter as they all entered the room and Kakashi closed the door behind them, sitting behind a desk was the old but wise Third Hokage, "Ahh Kakashi I see you and your team have returned from your mission and it seems you picked up a few extra's as well."

Kakashi looked at the Third "The mission was made into a S rank, the bridge builder lied about the particulars of the mission and to make matter's worse we had to fight against Zabuza Momochi and Haku both who where very powerful ninja's after defeating them, we where attacked by Gato, Zabuza using the last of his strength killed Gato, and we where outnumbered by the bandits who came with Gato, thankfully Kai here came in the nick of time and gave us a helping hand with defeating the bandits, the whole summary report is in the file." Kakashi said handing over a blue colored scroll to the Hokage, the Hokage took blew out some smoke from his pipe "Very well Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke you are dismissed for the day, Kakashi, Kai you stay we need to talk." Naruto was going to protest when Kai placed a hand on his shoulder "It's fine Naruto the Hokage probably is going to help me, so you go with the other's I'll try to catch up when I can." Naruto nodded as he looked at the Hokage "Ji-Ji, please let Kai stay and please help him out." Naruto said respectfully as he and his teammates left the office. The Hokage read the scroll as he kept his eyes on Kai and the wolf's "Very interesting so Kuro, Hikari what is your job?" he asked "We are to train our master in the way's of the Shadow and Light Style as he is the only one who could use both of them, other's can learn just one of the Style but Kai is the only one who can carry both of them and use their true forbidden moves." the wolf's answered, The Hokage turned to Kai "I understand you have Amnesia and you having these Style's make you powerful, but what is your goal?"

Kai grinned "My goal is to help my friends, I want to stay and be useful to this village, Kakashi Sensei and Naruto have been nothing but good to me, I want to help out I'd like to become a ninja of Konoah.I know you all have no real reason to trust me since it seems suspicious that I have memory loss but I really want to help out" Kai said, The Third nodded "Very well I'll send for one of the Yamanaka's to perform a sweep of your mind do you object." Kai shook his head "No Lord Hokage I don't." he said, The Hokage called one of the Yamanaka', the said light blond haired ninja arrived shortly as he told Kai to relax and just let him do his work, "Mind Walker Jutsu." The bloned haired ninja said as he sent himself into Kai's mind.

Kai found himself in a strange room which was dimly light by an odd looking light above him "There you." he heard someone say as he saw it was the Yamanaka as the ninja looked around the room as he saw some doors ahead of them, he led Kai towards one of the door's which was marked Memories of Old, the Yamanaka tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge an inch, Kai tried the same but the door still wouldn't open "It seems that the door, part of your memories is locked away I don't know why could be from trauma, or someone or something has erased them, let's try another door okay." The blonde hair ninja explained as they went to a next door that was marked Past but the door had no knob no way of entering, they tried the door that was marked New Memories. the door opened as the Yamanaka asked Kai to wait for him as he entered the door as he saw all that Kai had seen for the past few days from waking up and meeting Kakashi and Naruto, to the conversation in the carven, he saw the fight between Kai and the bandits, two when they arrived back to Konoha.

Leaving the room he saw Kai sitting down cross legged waiting for him, the Yamanaka tapped Kai's forehead as Kai gasped and found himself back in the Hokage's office "Well how did it go?" the Hokage asked, "Whoever he was in the past is completely gone, Lord Hokage, but he really is loyal to his friends sir." the Yamanaka explained, "Very well then Kai Smith I welcome you to Konoha as ninja, you are a genin though and you are assigned to Team 7, Kakashi take him by Naruto tomorrow we'll see about getting you a proper place to live." he said throwing Kai a leaf headband Kai placed it around his forehead as he looked at Kuro and Hikari who wagged their tail's in approval as Kai followed out Kakashi who led him to a shop with a sign marked 'Ichiraku's Ramen.' Kakashi and Kai walked in and saw Naruto sitting down eating a large bowl of Ramen. "Hey Naruto I got made a Genin and I'm on Team 7." Kai said pointing to his headband, Kakashi patted Kai's head as he handed him a simple brown leather wallet "Here Kai, this is for you, the Hokage sent it, it has some spending money for you to buy yourself some clothes and supplies tomorrow, and here Naruto." Kakashi said taking out some money out of his pocket and placing it on the table "That should pay off what you ate today." Naruto looked up at Kakashi and grinned "Hehe, thanks Sensei." he said as Kakashi waved them off and headed out.

Kai sat down next to Naruto as an old man came out from the back of the shop "Hey old man Teuchi, this is my friend Kai, the one I was telling you about." Teuchi smiled "Ahh so your Naruto's friend mmh." Ayame looked over from where she was washing dishes "So where's those wolf's Naruto said you have?" she asked "Right here." Kuro and Hikari said as Ayame looked over the counter and saw the two wolfs, rushing out to get a better look at them as she smiled "Aww they look cute, and awefully big for wolf's." Ayame said as she placed down two large bowls of Ramen for Kuro and Hikari to eat as they sniffed at the meat floating untop of the broth then began eating slowly, "Hey old man Teuchi, a lager bowl of Miso Ramen for my friend Kai here." Naruto said grinning, Teuchi nodded as he started to make the order, Ayame, Naruto, and Kai watched the wolf's eating as Kuro looked up at Ayame "I..I have to admit this Ramen is really delicious." "Yes it is." Hikari chimed in "Huh, really oh man I can't wait." Kai said anxiously as Teuchi brought over the large bowl of Ramen to Kai and handed him a pair of chop sticks, taking the chopsticks and picking up some of the Ramen as he ate it, Kai grinned and dug in eating the Ramen quickly as Naruto started to return to eating his bowl of Ramen, after a couple bowls both Naruto and Kai burped as they grinned "That was awesome old man Teuchi." they said at the same time as Teuchi picked up the money off the table and nodded "you both, and you two Kuro and Hikari are very welcome to come back anytime." he said as the two ninja's and the wolf's left the Ramen stand "Well what do we do next Naruto?" Kai asked, "MMh I don't know." Naruto said as he stretched "Master if I may, you should buy yourself some supplies and get someone to create more of your clothing for you." Hikari stated.

Kai nodded "Yea I should get those out of the way, you coming Naruto." Naruto nodded as he and Kai headed to a weapon shop the shop owner greeted them as his eyes wandered to Naruto he frowned and just as he was about to speak "You better hold your tongue sir, and trust me refuse to sell us anything or even try to jack the price up and I'll personally report you the Hokage." Kai said glaring at the shop owner, the owner gulped as he saw the wolf's glaring at him with their fang's bared as well after buying a black weapon pouch and strapping it to his right leg Kai bought a couple shuriken, kunai's, scrolls, wire and explosive tags, he then gave some to Naruto, "Some of these are for you Naruto." he said grinning "Naruto smiled "T..thanks Kai." he said as he took them from Kai nodded as they headed to a shop that sold clothes, Naruto and the wolf's waited outside while Kai went in and spoke the owner, she happily agreed to making Kai extra clothing like what he now wore and gave him some civilian clothing. Kai and Naruto headed back to Naruto's apartment Kai set down the clothing.

It was now late afternoon as Kai and Naruto where at the Third Training Grounds, Naruto had Kai surrounded with Shadow Clones, kuro and Hikari where off the side watching the two ninja spar against each other, one of the clones charged at Kai as he grasped the clone's left arm and swung him around before launching him into a couple of the other clones, Naruto rushed forward with a punch as he Kai began exchanging blows, Kai back away as he began performing handseals quickly, Naruto began doing the same as they both shouted at the same time "Shadow Style: Shadow grab Justu." they said as shadow like hand appeared at their feet the one by Kai shot out at Naruto while the one by Naruto shot out at Kai, the shadow hand grabbing Kai's left hand as the one from Kai grasped Naruto's own as well "Gotcha." Naruto said, "Heh, not bad you learnt the jutsu fast enough but it's not enough." Kai shouted as he made the hand tug at Naruto, Naruto made the hand tug at Kai as well as both ninja's went soaring into the air and smacked into each other groaning as they collided Kai rubbed his head as he got up shakily, Naruto doing the same as they stared at each other as they jumped away from each other "Shadow Style: Shadow Talon." Kai said as he flexed his right hand as a black chakra surrounded his fingers as the Chakra condensed then flew off his fingers as each took the form of a large talon, Naruto jumped out of the way the attack leaving large talon marks in the ground as Naruto rushed at Kai punching Kai in the stomach as he got in a few more punches before Kai regained his footing as he blocked Naruto's attacks and struck Naruto in the left side of his ribs with a kick, both ninja jumped away from each other as they started each other down smiling as they got back into the training.

Meanwhile

Sakura was walking slowly to the Third's Training Ground, what Sasuke said to her was still fresh on her mind.

'_FlashBack'_

Sakura held unto Sasuke's arm as she looked at him lovingly "Sasuke w.. you like to go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked Sasuke for about the tenth time, the Uchiha in question glared at Sakura "How about instead of wasting your time being a fan-girl you actually do some training, your even weaker than the dobe." he said walking off leaving Sakura feeling depressed.

_'End flashback'_

Sakura was lost in her thought's as she heard the sound of fighting as she soon looked up at the field to see Naruto and Kai, sparring with each other, Naruto ran infront of Kai as he shouted "Art of the Black Hand: Black Comet Blast." Sakura was surprised to see Naruto's hand's become engulfed in dark chakra as he slammed his fist into Kai's stomach making Kai kneel over as he then upper cutted Kai in the face as Kai flew back and crashed into the ground groaning, " o..owow damn Naruto that hurt, but it seems you learned that move now." Kai said as he sat up and rubbed his lower jaw "Man that smarts." Naruto ran over to his friend as he held out a hand to Kai, Kai grasped Naruto's outstretched hand in his own as Naruto helped him up to his feet Kai saw Sakura standing a few feet away "Hey Sakura what's up?" he asked, Naruto whipped around his head "S..Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Sakura looked at the both of them as she walked over to them "I came here for a walk, and nothing much Kai you?" she asked, Naruto chuckled "Well Kai is teaching me how to use the Shadow Style." Naruto said excitedly as he grinned, Sakura looked at Kai amazed "You can teach people the Style's I thought only you could use them." Kai shook his head "I'm the only one that can use both a once and use them to their fullest, other people can learn one of the Style's Naruto opted to learn the Shadow style, I could teach you the Light Style if you'd like Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened as she ran up and hugged Kai tightly "Rea..really, oh thank you thank you Kai, this really means a lot to me if you can." Kai nodded "It's no problem Sakura we are teammates afterall." Sakura blinked "Teammates?" she asked confused as she then saw the headband around Kai's forehead "Y..you mean your part of Team 7." Kai nodded "Yup." he said grinning as he started to teach Sakura the Light Style.

Over the past few two weeks Kai, Naruto and Sakura trained tirelessly every time they finished a mission or when they had free time, they kept Sasuke out of the loop for now so Kai could effectively train Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi had already noticed the improvement in his student's and had spied on them as the Uchiha had opted to train alone at the Uchiha Compound, Kai had gotten himself an apartment with the money he earned on his missions, After a particularly troublesome mission involving a cat called Tora, Naruto, Sakura and Kai decided to skip training and just hang out, as they where deciding on where to go eat, they noticed a badly coloured box following them as Kai suddenly turned around "Stop following us, everyone can tell that it's a box, that's not a good camouflage." Kai and Naruto shouted "Hehe, Just like you boss to know." a voice said as the box was casted away revealing Konohamaru and two other kids, one boy and the other a girl "Hey Naruto boss, who's the new guy with you?" The trio asked "This is Kai Konohamaru, he's a part of Team 7 as well." Kai waved to them the boy standing next to Konohamaru fixed his glasses as he gazed up at Kai "Hi there I'm Udon." the girl smiled "I'm Mogei and together with Konohamaru we are the Konohamaru squad." Kai and Sakura chuckled "That's cool." Konohamaru looked up at Naruto "Hey boss you promised that we would play ninja when you came back." Sakura scoffed "Ninja's playing ninja that's just weird." Konohamaru looked at Sakura, "Hey boss is this your girlfriend, because if she is you can do a whole lot better." Konohamaru joked as Kai stepped back from Sakura as he saw her eyes darken, Naruto noticed as well and gulped "K..konohamaru r..run." he shouted as Sakura shot after Konohamaru who ran quickly screaming "Boss get your ugly hag girlfriend to stop chasing me." Sakura renewed her speed even more as she chased after him, Udon, Mogei,Kai and Naruto followed after them Konohamaru kept running as he crashed into someone looking up he saw a strange clad ninja wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, the suit had a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears, he also had a triangular face-paint design on his face,he had something woven up with bandages slung around his back, standing next to him was a medium height girl with her teal eyes and blonde hair, which was gathered into four ponytails, her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist, with incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, her headband hung around her neck, the boy grabbed Konohamaru by his shirt lifting up as he frowned "You stupid little shit watch where your going." he said frowning at Konohamaru,

"Hey let him go you jerk." Naruto shouted as he glared at the guy holding his friend Konohamaru, Kai and Sakura caught up with Naruto as they looked at the two foreign ninja,

"what if I choose not to, huh, how about I teach you and this runt a lesson." he said glaring at Naruto, Kai and Sakura, the girl next to him decided to speak up "Kankuro, maybe you should stop you don't want to piss our brother off." she said, Kankuro smirked "He's not here so a little fun won't hurt." Naruto began to charge at Kankuro, Kanuro smiled twitching his fingers as Naruto then tripped and fell face first into the ground, "I told you to stay out of this runt." he said "Stop it now." Sakura shouted, Kai frowned "You heard her let go of our friend, that's the Grandson of the Hokage, and if you don't stop we'll be forced to fight and if possible eliminate you all as you pose a threat." Kankuro laughed "Let's see you stop me then." he said as he saw Kai holding a handseal "Shadow Style: Weighted Feather's Jutsu." Kai said as Kankuro saw black feather's falling everywhere even on him as he felt his strength leaving him he dropped Konohamaru who ran over to Kai and the others. "Release." Kai said as the feathers stopped falling and Kankuro was able to start moving again "So easy it was a Genjutsu by the way it makes the victim unable to act because of the feathers falling which seems to weigh down on the victim rendering them unable to move or act." Kai explained at the girl watched Kai in amazement 'He was able to lock Kankuro in such a powerful Genjutsu, and what did he mean by Shadow Style?' she thought as a pebble then smacked Kankuro in the face as he groaned "Heh, what kept you Sasuke." Kai said looking over at a tree on a side as Sasuke was standing on the bottom branch of a tree as he frowned "Well I was observing what you could do Kai." he said as he looked at the two "You to better leave." Sasuke started as Kai interuppted "Sasuke move from there now." Sasuke jumped away in time to see sand cover the branch as a fair skinned auburn haired youth with pale blue-green eyes landed on the branch, he had no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, he had weird black rings around his eyes and the Kanji for love etched in red on the left side of his forehead, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. Attached to his back with the leather band was a large gourd. "Who the hell is he and thanks for the head's up Kai, I could feel him, but I didn't know where he would land." Sasuke said as he looked at his teammate, Kai nodded as he helped up Naruto , Kankuro and the girl looked frightened of the new male watching them "G..Gaara w..we where j..just playing." Kankuro stuttered "Shut up Kankuro you and Temari are useless, and an embarrassment to our village." the one now known as Gaara stated, "We are leaving but before we go, you two there what are your names." Gaara demanded as he looked at Kai and Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha and who are you." Sasuke said "I'm Gaara of the Sand." Gaara replied, "Kai." Kai said as he stared down Gaara, he didn't know why but for some reason Gaara rubbed him the wrong way. "Very well Kai, and Sasuke." he said, Naruto spoke up "I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I will be Hokage." "I don't care." Gaara spoke back, Naruto glared at Gaara and was ready to attack him as Kai tried to hold back his friend "Naruto let it go."

"What are you all doing here anyway." Sakura said, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara began walking away "We are here for exam." they said as they disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. "Exam, what exam?" Kai asked at Konohamaru thanked them and ran off, the team began walking in town as Kakashi appeared infront of them in a swirl of leaves "Hello there my students, I have a proposition for you." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask "Hey Kakashi what exam are they having here, we met up with some ninja's from a foregin country." with that Kai went to explaining what took place.

"Well Kai there are here for the Chunin Exam, which is what I came to ask you all about, are you guys up for entering the Chunin Exam's all you have to do is meet me infront of the Academy Tomorrow morning 7:00 am sharp." Kakashi said as he then disappeared, the team split up as they went home.

_the next morning._

Kai was heading towards the Academy Hikari and Kuro followed close behind him, as he heard someone calling out to him, it was Sakura she ran up next to Kai as she smiled at him "Are you ready for this Kai?" she asked, Kai grinned "Of course Sakura, how about you?" Sakura nodded "Yes I'm ready." they continued walking as Naruto and Sasuke joined them as they stopped infront of the Academy as Kakashi was waiting for them Kakashi smiled as he walked over to them "I'm proud of you all, especially you Sakura, if even one of you chose not to enter then none of you would have been able to enter the Chunin exams. That's also why I didn't tell any of you I didn't want any of you pressuring each other into entering." he said as they looked at each other and nodded as they entered the Academy.

_sorry I took so long to post this chap, had to go and stay with my grandparents and take care of them for a while._


	4. The Forest of Death

**Chapter 4 The Forest of Death.**

After heading inside the Academy and meeting Team Guy, consisting of Neji Hyuga, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee, which ended up wih Lee and Sasuke starting to fight, and the leader of Team Guy, Might Gai, knocking Lee out and then Lee and Gai having a weird hugging session, Team 7 finally made it into the room filled with other participants of the Chunin Exam "Hey Naruto." Shikamaru called out to Naruto as the rest of Team 7 walked over to Team Asuma, which consisted of Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara, they also met Team 8, They soon after met the proctor for the exam Ibiki Morino, he was the head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, they passed the written part of the exam, just to be handed off to the second proctor Anko Mitarashi who took them into what she called the Forest of Death where Team 7 was still walking through the forest slowly, Kuro and Hikari stuck close to Kai as Kai looked around the forest "Man this place is really huge." he said whistling as they continued walking through the deadly forest for some time as they saw giant centipedes, snakes such which creeped out Sakura as she shook her head "Let's not stay here any longer than we have to, all we need to do is get a Heaven Scroll." she said as Kai and Naruto nodded,

a large gust of wind suddenly blew up sending Naruto in one direction as a second blew just as quickly knocking Kai and his protectors Kuro and Hikari in another direction, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to fight the suspicious looking grass nin that appeared before them.

_with Naruto._

Naruto shook his head as he looked around his surroundings to try and grasp where he was as someone began laughing out manically, Naruto looked up to a large tree branch and saw the Grass nin from before the one who had handed Anko her kunai after she threw it after Naruto, "I can't let you ruin my fun boy so you stay out of this." the grass nin said smirking as he bit his thumb finger and launched into handseals slamming his hand on the branch as a giant snake appeared and swallowed the stunned Naruto.

_with Kai, Kuro and Hikari._

Kai and his two wolf protectors looked around the forest to see any inkling of which way they came from as Kai suddenly heard something and he and the wolfs reacted jumping out of the way as three kunais smashed into the ground in the spot they way moments before as Kai ran up a tree, jumping up to grab a branch as he swung himself up and over before balancing on the branch to see the kunai's explode as he saw his wolf's on different branches beside him, jumping from the branch as he turned around as he propelled himself down he saw the grass nin from earlier as he instantly grabbed some shuriken and threw after him landing on the ground as he frowned at him "Why are you attacking me, is it for the scroll?" Kai asked, the grass nin smirked "For that silly thing no, I attack you, simply to see what you are capable off, you're the new blood of Team 7, Kai is your name right." the nin said as Kai got in a denfensive stance and glared at the nin "How do you know that, not a lot of people know me yet and I know I didn't tell you my name." he said as he rushed towards the grass nin as they began fighting with Taijutsu the grass nin blocking or dodging Kai's attempts to strike at him as he grabbed Kai and tossed him over his shoulder Kai flipped getting back his balance as he landed on the trunk of a tree glaring at the grass nin as he began making handseals "Shadow Style: Obsidian whip." Kai said as he dipped his left hand into the shadow on the ground given off by the branches and leaves, the grass nin looked surprised at this as Kai's left arm became encased in darkness, as Kai snapped his arm back up quickly as a pure black whip made out of darkness flew out and smacked the grass nin across the face as the, nin started to avoid the repeated cracks given by the whip aimed at him after a while the darkness vanished from around Kai's arm, the grass nin rushed towards Kai at blinding speed as he crashed his fist in Kai's face sending Kai spiraling into a tree as Kai screamed out in pain as he dropped on his knees "I have to say boy that's an interesting Jutsu you have there but it's not even, your out classed." the nin said.

"Damn you." A voice rang out from above the grass nin as a Large Black wolf charge at him headbutting the nin in the chest as Hikari rushed to Kai and licked his face "K..Kai are you okay?" she asked worriedly as Kai stood back up shakily and panted softly as he looked at Kuro who kept attacking the nin with his claws and fangs, the nin was just dodging them all, "Kuro back off, Hikari you and Kuro go and check on the other's now, I'll try to hold my own here." Kai said rubbing his nose as blood trickled down from it, "Are you insane Kai, he only punched you and your already hurt." Hikari shouted, Kuro frowned "She's right, Kai you can't be serious." "Guys stop alright, just do it please, t..the guy fighting us here can't be the real guy, remember the one who blew us here." Kai started to say "Is the real one and Sakura and Sasuke are alone with him, ok Kai I'll stay, Hikari go and help Sakura and Sasuke." Kuro backed out as he growled hatefully at the grass nin his hackles raised up as Kai wiped the blood from his nose as he looked at Kuro "Heh, ok then Kuro, Hikari go, we'll be fine." Kai said, "I am the real deal boy." the grass nin said as he watched the two closely as the white wolf ran off jumping from tree to tree as Kai began forming seals quickly as Kuro charged at the grass nin "Art of the Black Hand: Dark Strike." Kai said as his gloves where covered in a darkish purple enegry as he smirked "Keep it up Kuro." Kai said as he rushed behind Kuro quickly as he began throwing kicks and punches at the grass nin as Kuro continued his savage attack with his claws and fangs, the grass nin managed the to block and dodge most of them until Kai scored a punch across the grass nin's face "That's the opening we have been waiting for Kai continue it now." Kuro shouted as he head-butted the nin's chest as Kai rushed quickly again "Art of the Black Hand: Dark Flight."Kai shouted as he pushed chakra to his feet as a Dark glow surrounded them spurning him to go faster as he slammed his foot into the nin's jaw as he let go of the dark chakra as it flared out pushing the grass nin up and flying into the air as Kai panted, as he kneeled and using the last bit of the dark chakra on his feet he jumped into the air heading straight after the grass nin, who managed to glimpse a look at Kai as Kai vanished before his eyes 'Such speed this boy might be a suitable vessel, but I need to see more first.' He thought as he then saw Kai above him as the boy kicked him across the face then a second but more powerful kick from the boy hit him square in the chest then sent him spiraling straight down into the ground "Art of the Black Hand: Fall of the Sparrow." Kai said softly.

Gasping the grass nin saw the boy Rocketing towards him at high speeds "Style of the Lucid Fist: Holy Palm Strike Barrage." Kai said as his hands got coated in a pure white light as he opened up his palms and struck the grass nin with a barrage of open palmed strikes all over his body, Kai kept up the barrage for as long as he could as he brought back his right fist "Style of the Lucid Fist: Light's Tower." he shouted as his arm was covered in a warm glowing white light as he smashed his fist against the grass nin's chest a pillar of light extending threw the tree's from the area he punched as he stumbled backwards and placed his left hand on a tree for support his right arm was smoking as the glow vanished and he was left panting loudly as Kuro watched in amazement as he saw the display of power demonstrated by the boy he and Hikari where meant to protect.

"H..heh, I hope that keeps him down." Kai said as he gasped in horror as the grass nin in the crater was nothing more than a shed skin " Hahahaha, interesting, very interesting Kai, such power and ferocity and not to mention that last one with the pillar I actually had to shed my skin there boy." a cruel laugh rang out through the forest as Kai looked up at a tree and saw sitting on top of it was none other than the snake Saninn himself, it was The double S rank rouge ninja Orochimaru "Ku.. . you seem like you know who I am boy." Orochimaru said chuckling, "Of course your Orochimaru, I read about you from a bingo book." Kai said groaning as he leaned agaisnt a tree.

Orochimaru smirked "I see, well informed, strong, and packing interesting Jutsu's you are a marvel boy." Orochimaru said as he glared at Kai as Kai fell unto his knees, inside his mind Kai was seeing himself being killed and tortured by Orochimaru in many different ways, he was brought out of it abbruptly by Kuro biting his leg as Kai howled out in pain as he looked down at Kuro "You where un responsive so I had to bite you to get you out of that Killer Intent."Kuro explained as Kai stood up and smiled at his friend "Thanks Kuro, now we have to try and fight Orochimaru." Kai said, as Orochimaru rushed at him Kai started to dodge the attacks as he was quickly exhausted because he was already running low on chakra Kuro pushed Kai out of the way of a kunai as he was cut across the muzzle blood flowed freely from the cut on Kuro as Kai flew into hand seals "Light Style: Ranpu Clone." Kai said making 3 clones of himself as they rushed infront of him as Kai continued performing handseals "Light Style: Sol Replenish." he said as his body began glowing, the clones nodded at each other as they rushed at Orochimaru, the snake Saninn chuckled and jumped down as he rushed over and sliced one of the clones with a kunai but instead of a pop a violent erupting flash of light which blinded the snake as he shouted and hissed in pain then groaned as he felt a a fist coiled with his face as they flash ended a while after Orochimaru saw a partly healed Kai staring at him the other two clones next to him "I'm outta here snake man." Kai said as he snapped his fingers the clones exploded in another flash of light as Orochimaru covered his eyes this time, as he uncovered them he saw that Kai and Kuro where gone, Orochimaru laughed "Heh, very interesting, I'll mark him another time, I'm still after the Uchiha after all." he said as he poofed into a pile of mud.

Kai was untop of Kuro as Kuro ran through the forest trying to put as much space between them and the Saninn as possible "That was some plan there Kai, Hikari didn't teach you those last moves you used did she, they just came to you like she told you they would right." Kuro said as Kai nodded as he made a handseal "Style of the Shadow: Shadow Stitch." he said black tendrils of darkness rose from the ground and ran crisscross over Kuro's nose as it sealed up then wound and disappated, Kuro hissed in pain from the move as he ran faster "Thank you Kai, you didn't have to do that though." Kai grinned "We are friends and you always help your friends." Kai said.

_Back with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto who had escaped from the giant snake._

Naruto and Sakura where busying fighting against the snake Saninn as Sasuke watched the two fight as he shook his head "Fool's don't they see it's pointless "He's just to powerful for any of us to fight against." Sasuke mumbled as Sakura started forming some handseals "Style of the Lucid Fists:Holy Palm." Sakura said as her palms where encased in a warm light, knocking her fists together she rushed at the Saninn, who at the point of trying to jump over Sakura as she rushed him was brought down by a punch to the face by Naruto who he took his eyes off "Art of the Black Hand: Meteor Fist," Naruto shouted as he forced Orochimaru back down who then got two open palmed strikes in his chest as he got sent flying back into a tree groaning as he got up the Saninn saw a lone white wolf in front of him as the wolf growled "Light Style: Blinding Flash." the wolf shouted as A bright light shone off her fur temporarily blinding Orochimaru "Naruto Sakura I'm giving you the authorization to use your combo attack now." Hikari barked out, Sasuke was looking on shocked 'H..how, how did those two learn the Shadow and the Light Styles, I'm more deserving than them.' he though angrily as his eyes flared up as his Sharigan activated two comma shaped dot's appearing in each eye as he frowned "Art of the Black Hand: Dark Aura." Naruto shouted as a blackish purple aura covered Naruto as he looked over to Sakura "Style of the Lucid Fist: Light Aura" Sakura shouted as an Aura of yellow light surrounded her, both of them smiled at each other "You ready Naruto?" Sakura asked, Naruto nodded "Yea let's do this." "Here it is a double S rank attack. Balance of Shadow and Light: Reckless Onrush." they said together as the aura's flared out until both Gennin where a ball of Shadow and a ball of Light respectively as the balls rushed towards the Sannin slamming everywhere as they bounced off the Sannin then into the trees, the ground, everywhere as they returned back at the Sannin at full force Hikari ran off gripping the Uchiha''s shirt with her teeth as she pulled him a bit back from the attack as everything being hit was starting to get broken, cracked, bent and even disintegrate, slamming the Sannin down into a crater both balls above him as they fused into a ball of half light and half shadow as the ball then rushed downwards and slammed into the Sannin resulting in a large explosion that spread out far and wide, everyone in the Forest felt the shockwaves and see the explosion of Shadow and Light Merging into one that was arching up into the sky like a pillar, groaning Sakura and Naruto where on either side of the crater panting loudly as they looked at each other, both looked severely exhausted and injured as Sakura sat down "Y..you think that did it huh Sakura chan?" Naruto asked as he peered over into the crater "N..no way no fucking way, S..sakura a, skin ..a skin like what a snake would shed is down there." Naruto shouted out as he then yelled in pain as he was kicked away by a foot as Orochimaru came out of the ground next to where Naruto was, walking over by Naruto he extended his tounge as he wrapped it around Naruto's neck tightly as he began choking the blonde haired ninja "Y..you two especially you are remarkable but I can't allow you to get so powerful and most of that power you displayed comes from your little friend." he said softly as he lifted up Naruto's shirt who was to weak to struggle from using the Forbidden Technique with Sakura as the tips of Orochimaru's fingers got light in different colours and he slammed his open palmed hand agaisnt Naruto's stomach "Five Pronged Seal." Orochimaru said as he threw Naruto into the crater as he heard a yell as he saw the Uchiha heading straight for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Preliminary Tournament**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kai had all made it to the Tower for the next part of the exam Kai looked over at the Monitor which was being used for deciding the match up's for who would be fighting who seeing his Teammate Sasuke up on the Monitor agaisnt Yoroi made kai remember what happened upon meeting Naruto and the others after his ordeal with the snake Saninn,_ Kai met up with them just as they reached the tower, Glaring at Kai, __Sasuke__ walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, Kuro and Hikari reacted instantly growling at him, as Naruto and Sakura gasped "Why the hell did you train those to loser's for huh, I'm an Uchiha Elite, if anyone is deserving of gaining that power it's me got it, that being said your going teach me what you know understand." he said his Sharingan flaring up as he stared at Kai, Kai frowned as he pushed the Uchiha away from him "Your in no position to demand anything from me Sasuke, you think because of your eyes you can step over everyone to get what you want." Kuro walked up close to Kai "Watch it Uchiha you mess with Kai again and I'll personally kill you." Kuro said darkly as Sasuke walked off from his Teammates_

"Kai, Kai your up now." Sakura shouted poking Kai as he was brought out of his trail of thoughts, looking over at the pink haired Kunoichi, then looking at the Monitor, Kai grasped unto the railing "Hey Kuro, Hikari, take a rest I'll handle this fight on my own." Kai said jumping over the railing as he landed in the arena dusting off his shirt as he looked over at the Proctor Hayate Gekko, then his opponent Kenji Akani, he was about 13 or 14 a pale skinned boy, with snow white, silk like hair that reached his waist he stared at Kai with cruel pale, sickly green eyes, he was garbed in a simple white kimono and black sandals he wore a black headband with a as the forehead symbol, Kai smiled at Kenji "May the best ninja win." Kai said, Kenji frowned as the proctor started the match, Kai began running towards him as he used some basic Taijustu against Kenji who was dodging it expertly as he side stepped Kai and slammed his knee into Kai's gut as Kai got winded, Kenji jumped back as he frowned "Still think your going to win, with you acting all happy, happiness is an illusion, only sorrow, fear, emptiness and loneliness perceiver in this world, so get over yourself and accept defeat." Kai groaned standing back up as he began making hand seals as his hands where coated in a darkish purple chakra "Accept defeat, well now we are going to have a little problem with that, I can't do that my team is counting on me to win this, so get ready for this, Art of the Black Hand: Black Comet Fist." he shouted as he rushed towards Kenji at blinding speed slamming his right fist into Kenji's stomach then upper cutting him with his left sending Kenji reeling backwards, Kenji got up groaning as he glared at Kai, "Your going to suffer for that 'Ninja Art: Endless Nightmare Jutsu." Kenji said as he made eye contact with Kai, suddenly Kai felt a sick feeling come over him as he couldn't look away from Kenji's eyes as Kenji's eyes seemed to glow, then Kai found himself in a dimly lit room but a red substance was splashed all over the walls which where once white, infront of him was the decapitated and mutilated bodies of some people who he began to recognize as his family prompting him to let out a blood curdling scream, which shocked everyone watching Kai, "What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he appeared next to Naruto and Sakura "I took Sasuke to the hospital to rest, what's wrong with Kai." Sakura pointed to Kenji "I..think he put Kai into some Genjustu that's hurting him badly.", Kai continued screaming and sobbing as he yelled "N..No..no..no yo..you all can't be dead, M..mom, d.d...dad, b..big brother... b..big sister, c..come on g..get back up this isn't funny stop it..." he screamed out everyone in the building heard him and began wondering what happened to the boy's family to trigger this kind of a breakdown from him, Even Gaara stared at the boy in shock, "So that's why he can't remember much of his life or his family, Something horrific must have happened to them, so his mind must have blocked it out completely in order to cope." Kakashi said as he looked on at his student who who was in pain, "Kakashi stop this please, Kai can't take anymore." Hikari barked out tears falling from her eyes as she saw and heard the pain from her master sobbed as inside his mind he was still seeing the carnage before him, as someone opened the door a figure cloaked in darkness looked at Kai as he laughed "Do you like it, they where a bit chatty so I killed them." he said holding a large blood stained Axe, "W..why would you do this, Why would you slaughter my family, they did nothing to you ?" Kai screamed out horrified, in the stands above the rest of Team 7, and Team 8 looked at Kai intently, "Sl..Slaughtered his family was slaughtered by who who would do that?" Kiba asked, Akamaru whined, inside Kai's mind the figure shrugged "Mostly for a ritual it doesn't concern you." he began as he advanced unto Kai, "Your such a fool, grasping on to foolish morals, let your hatred guide you." "A fucking ritual, that's why my family was killed, you killed innocent people for a ritual." Kai screamed out yelling as he clutched his head in pain, picking up a large blood stained kitchen knife he ran towards the man a while later Kai laid on the floor bleeding heavily from multiple wounds the man lay a couple feet away dead the knife buried in his Jugular, A demonic voice rang out "Pathetic, you do know he is an alternate world, he tricked you into killing him fool, he managed to steal a portion of my power, but if you want to go after and find him then just accept my offer, if your strong enough you will obtain power necessary to defeat him and I'll get to reclaim my power, if not then you get consumed by madness either way I win, but can you leave a guy like him alive to kill more people." Kai heard as he groaned coughing up blood "N..No I won't let get away, I accept your offer and I promise I'll send his corrupt soul spiraling straight to the depths of hell." Kai shouted, he then heard voices calling to him as he black out, waking back to being on the arena as he stopped sobbing, as he began to feel an unrelenting hatred clamp unto him, driving and blinding him totally as he screamed out loudly. "The name is Thantos by the way, now go my black winged Angel and show the new world your Power."

The loud scream broke Kenji's concentration as something slammed into him knocking him away, he looked at Kai who was swaying dangerously like an unstable animal "M..mother, , Keith, Sara." "I..I'll make him disappear, I'll make the bad man pay, and I will fulfill my promise to you Thantos, I will not fail." Kai said as he began laughing a twisted laugh as a black aura surrounded him "Forbidden Art of the Lost Ritual." Kai started saying as he gained a twisted grin on his face as he began performing hand seals that looked foreign to everyone else, Kuro and Hikari watched in horror, K..Kuro w..we can't stop it, but get the proctor out of the way now, Neither of us have ever heard of that Style." Hikari screamed loudly, alerting the Hokage and everyone to look at Kai intently as Kuro grabbed Hyatte by the shirt and pulled him up to the stands as Kai shouted "Demon's Contract." the whole arena went quiet as everyone then felt a wave of pure, destruction, emptiness, loneliness and Fear laced chakra wash over them as a weird purplish mist seemed to surround the lower arena where Kai and Kenji where fighting, Kenji looked at the boy in horror "W..what are you no..no stay away from me." "Why Kenji I thought you wanted this, fear and loneliness." a demonic voice cackled that made everyone shiver, "I..Is that Kai." Naruto stuttered.", Sakura shook her head "No way Naruto that can't be Kai's voice, r..right Kakashi." said said as she looked over at her Sensei, Orochimaru who was disguised as one of the Teachers from the Sound Village looked on in wonder, "T...this power, that boy n..no way's he human, I must have him, he will make the perfect vessel or at very least useful for expriments." Orochimaru thought smirking, as the fog died out a bit leaving everyone to see a demonic looking Kai, his once pirecing red eyes where now a dangerous electric blue, two large Blackish bull like horns jutted from his forehead, a long black, thin, spaded, sinuous tail trailed behind him, two large black leathery wings filled with holes but they seemed to keep him aloft as he floated a couple inches off the ground. "K..Kuro what Jutsu is this?" Kakashi asked he was worried about his students and everyone else. "I..I don't know we have never seen nor heard of such this Jutsu." Kuro said as he looked at Kai as the shadow behind Kai rose and as he held out his left hand as it rushed towards Kenji engulfing him "Take this, you bastard, Art of The Forgotten Shadow's: Drain." Kuro sighed as he heard the attack, Kenji was screaming in pain as the shadows retreated leaving Kenji on the ground unmoving, but breathing, Kai was standing in front of Kenji as he walked closer "T..that's for bringing back the memories of my family being slaughtered by tha..that madman and for bringing back my memories, and I won't become the monster he tried to turn me into, my family's blood and lives may have been sacrificed to bring me and that man here, but their memories keep me sane because they live on inside my heart, my darkness is my own and I choose to use it to help my friends, my new family and this my village" Kai said as he groaned as he looked up at the Proctor and everyone else "Everyone alright?, and proctor please call the fight, Kenji can't fight anymore, I've drained him of his Chakra he won't be hurting anyone else with that weird Jutsu of his for now." Kai said, as the Proctor nodded slowly and called the match since Kenji was unable to battle anymore, Kai nodded as he then jumped up and flew to the stands by his team as he grinned at them , Gaara was staring at the boy intently "MMh I will be the one to kill him Mother." Kankuro could only watch on "He's a danger." he thought as he saw the boy slump over as Kakashi caught him and leaned him against the wall as he sat next to Kai who panted softly "Hehe, I guess I overdid it a bit huh Kakashi." Kai said as the demonic features disappeared leaving only the tail which curled itself around Kai's waist, Kakashi just smiled behind his mask and ruffled the boy's hair "You could say that." he said.

The Hokage looked at Kai in amazement, "H..he kept control of himself and instead of killing him just rendered his opponent incapable of fighting, and still after that speech, I think there isn't anyone here who will harbor ill agaisnt him. But there is the problem of what he said about the man who came here as well and this Thantos he talked about" the Hokage said as he coughed cleared his throat "We will now start up the next match in a few minutes." he said as he looked over at team 7,

Naruto and Sakura where sitting on either side of Kai looking worried about him as he smiled up at his teammates "I'm okay you guys, I got back my memories and I know what I have to do." he said grinning, Sakura smacked the top of his head "This isn't the time to be acting cool Kai, but I'm glad your alright and that you have your memory back." Sakura said hugging Kai tightly as Kai sighed softly and returned the hug happily. "Kai are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked as he stared at his friend "Hai Naruto, I'm fine.", Naruto grinned "Great then you gotta tell me where that Jutsu you did came from." he said. Kai chuckled as he closed his eyes "It's from a Demon, or God I don't really know the specifics Naruto, but this guy name Zeke stole a lot of Thantos's power but he could only use it if he went to another world, so he performed a ritual using my family and then he let me kill him for the ritual to take effect, I was already bleeding out from being wounded and while I was just about to die Thantos spoke to me and told me what happened, then offered me power to use to come after Zeke so I accepted, I have to find that bastard and make him pay." Kai said frowning as he sat up.

"If he let you kill him that must mean he must be really powerful here then." Sakura said, Naruto fiddled with his headband as he grinned "That's no problem Sakura, cause we'll help Kai every step of the way right." Naruto said, Sakura nodded slowly as Kuro and Hikari nodded as well "You'll have to report everything to the Hokage then Kai, if someone actually stole all that power it can't be good for anyone here." Kakashi said as Kai then passed out from exhaustion.

Two weeks later after the preliminaries Kai had already told the Hokage what exactly happened with his family, Zeke and the strange being known as Thantos, the village council Danzo in particular wanted Kai shackled but the Third stopped them and explained that his transformation was part of an ancient Kekkai Genkai belonging to his family and after explaining the benefits of having someone with such a Bloodline ability the council was appeased all except Danzo who desperately wanted the boy for his Root program, Kai was outside on Team 7's training field he was sparring against Sakura in order to get ready for the Chuninn exams, Kakashi had also helped out Kai with his training, as he taught Kai some Kenjutsu and had even presented the boy with his old Anbu sword which was currently attached to Kai's hip in it's sheath, Kakashi and Inochi where both helping Kai with getting over the bad memories of his family, Sakura looked up at Kai as she panted softly sweat dripping down her face as she sighed "Well Kai how about we call it a day now huh?" She asked, Kai nodded as he dropped down on the grass and sighed "Whew, yea Sakura we've been at it for a while now, though I have to say you keep getting stronger every time." He said grinning, Sakura flashed him a small smile. "Only because of you and Naruto I've able to advance this far, I'm sad that I didn't make it to the finals, but I'm glad that you, Naruto and Sasuke were able to get there, by the way I haven't seen Naruto since last week when I floored him for trying to kiss me." Sakura said sitting down underneath an apple tree, taking up two green circular water canteen's as she threw one to Kai before taking off the cover off hers and taking a long drink of water.

Kai yawned softly catching his as he laid back and poured some of the water on his face "I think he's training with that mentor he found for himself Sakura." Kai said as he sat up "Besides you know Naruto is." He said, Sakura nodded "Yes, he's off training with some weird mentor, Kakashi is preparing Sasuke, and your stuck with me." She said softly.

Kai frowned "Hey you're a great sparring partner Sakura so don't think that you aren't I mean it takes real dedication and strength to advance as far as you have with the Light techniques." Sakura nodded "Thanks for thinking that Kai and thanks again for letting me learn the light style." She said smiling, Kai nodded as he got up dusting off his pants as he held out a hand to Sakura to help her up "Well I've done enough training for the day, I'm gonna go hit the showers and get some rest, want me to walk home with you Sakura?" He asked as Sakura took his hand in her own as he helped her up and nodded "Sure Kai I'd like that." She said as the two walked home.


End file.
